


TOO MUCH RED

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa 2016, oss 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Felicity decorates the christmas tree following Oliver's instructions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missafairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/gifts).



> **This fic is a gift made for Olicity Secret Santa 2016.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feliz natal Martyna!!!! I wanted to take the time to send you my most sincere Christmas wishes. I hope you have a beautiful holiday. Enjoy with your family and friends.

“No, not there! It’d look better on a branch up and to the right.”

Standing up on the second step of a stool ladder, Felicity took a deep breath, summoning for a little of patience. It was the umpteenth time she heard something similar that day. The shiny red ball that she was trying to put on the Christmas tree dangled from her fingertips, as she turned her head back slowly to look at Oliver, who was on the couch.

The space separating them was full of bags and boxes containing holiday decorations. Some of which were already in their respective places around the loft, but there was still plenty to arrange. First, Felicity wanted to finish decorating the tree.

“What’s wrong with this spot?” she asked him, unable to keep her irritation from her voice. “It looks okay to me.”

“You’re putting too much red together.”

She glared at him, incredulous. “Seriously, Oliver? You’re going with that? How it could be too much red? It’s a Christmas tree, for God’s sake!”

“I just wanna it to be perfect, and you said you’d follow my instructions.”

When she said that, she never imagine that Oliver would turn into a psycho tree decorator. He was driving her crazy with the absurd and the meticulous positioning of every ball, light, and trinket on their tree. In other circumstances, Oliver would be the one decorating and Felicity would be the one sitting on the comfortable sofa.

Not that Oliver was too comfortable. A pang of remorse sprung to life in Felicity’s chest, for not having more patience with him, when her boyfriend was injured and incapacitated. Anyone who knew Oliver’s alter ego as Green Arrow could think that he got injured during a fight against the villain of the week. But to Oliver’s chagrin, it hadn’t been the case.

It was almost inconceivable that someone, who had such ability to jump off rooftops and land on the ground unscathed, was down with a simple mundane accident. He even had survived a fall off a ravine after being stabbed with a sword! But two weeks ago, Oliver lost his footing in the slippery icy floor while he was leaving the City Hall at night and fell down the stairs. In trying to avoid the fall, he caused himself more harm than good. Now his leg in a cast was resting over the coffee table and he had a splint on his arm. The broken ankle and sprained wrist took him out of circulation for at least four more weeks.

As expected, Oliver wasn’t taking the forced vacations well. He was grumpier than usual and a little depressed. That had been the reason why she tried to get his mood up, decorating the loft for the holidays. She knew how much he loved Christmas.

Felicity inhaled and exhaled again, calming herself down, “You’re right, I did say that, my love. Where do you want me to put this one?”

“Up to your right.”

She lifted her arm up and hovered the ball over the edge of a branch, “Here?”

“A little higher.”

She stretched further up, going on her tiptoes and keeping a precarious balance on the ladder, “how about here?”

“Hmm.”

She looked back at Oliver, baffled by his lack of proper response. She founded him enthralled by something else other than the three or the spot she was hanging the ball on it. His eyes were focused to a much lower height. He was staring at her butt. She was sure that in the stretched position she was in, her panties might be showing below the hem of her dress.

“No, you didn’t!”

His eyes snapped up to her face, and the smug smile on his lips widened. He wasn’t even ashamed to be caught gawking at her.

“Oliver Jonas Queen,” she said, getting down off the ladder. “Tell me that you haven’t given me all those stupid directions just to make me get me on my tiptoes, so you could check me out?

“I could say that… but I’ll be lying.”

Felicity didn’t know if she wanted to strangle him or give him a proper show. She couldn’t deny that she was flattered that Oliver seemed never be tired of putting his eyes on her. What woman didn’t want her man finding her attractive? She loved it.

What maddened her was that he had used such exasperating tactic to get it. All what he needed to do was to ask. She always had fun doing a striptease for him.

“Can’t believe this! Oliver, you’ve been driving me crazy all day!”

“Sorry, honey… but—”

“Don’t “Honey” me. And you’re not sorry. And be thankful that you’re injured. Otherwise, I would…” she grunted and gestured with her hands as if she was grabbing his neck.

“C’mon, Felicity. You know that I can’t help myself with you. Don’t be mad at me, please.”

He looked at her with sad puppy eyes. She hated him for that, because she couldn’t resist when he looked at her like that. She wanted to stay mad, but it was a lost cause.

“Come here, baby”

She got around the mess of boxes and walked closer to him, but didn’t take his good hand, which he was offering her. She crossed her arms to keep the temptation of reaching out to him.

“Hey, I’m really sorry, honey. I shouldn’t have given you such a hard time. I know you are trying to keep me distracted and not let me die of boredom, while I’m struck down on the couch. Forgive me, please?”

She finally relented and grabbed his hand, letting him to pull her down next to him, “If you wanted me to give you a little sexy show, all you had to do was to ask, you know,” she said, as she leaned on his shoulder.

“Really?”

“Um-hmm.”

“Would you give me one now?”

“No. You already had it.”

“What? But you just said…”

Felicity smiled wickedly, “But perhaps later a naughty nurse could give you a sponge bath. How that sounds?”

“Later when?”

By Oliver’s low, husky voice, Felicity knew he was on board with the idea. And if she needed any other evidence, the only thing she needed to do was to look down to his crotch. The bulge in his sweatpants showed how much that excited him.

“When I’m done decorating.”

She tried to get up, but he kept her at his side. “Decorate later. I’m feeling filthy and I think the bath would be good now.”

She chuckled, “Sorry, my love. Not yet. We have to wait for John.”

“What?! Felicity…”

Felicity couldn’t help it, and laughed out loud. Oliver’s expression was hilarious. But she couldn’t blame him to be confused and horrified, when she brought up Diggle to a conversation about having sex. “Have you forgotten that we’re downstairs?” she reminded him, “You can’t put weight on your broken ankle,” and with his sprained wrist, walking with crutches wasn’t possible, “and I’m not strong enough to help you to go up the stairs? You’re too heavy, my love.”

Oliver’s muscles weighted a ton!

“John said he’d come by later to help you.”

Oliver grunted in misery and she kissed his cheek to soothe him. Felicity knew how much Oliver despised to be dependent on others.

“Could you call and tell him to hurry—”

In the end there was no need to call John. Before Oliver could finish what he was saying, Diggle knocked on the door and opened it. “Hey guys,” he came closer and clapped Oliver’s shoulder, “Hey, man. How are you doing?”

“Great.”

Felicity snorted hearing Oliver’s cheerful tone of voice. He was getting what he wanted soon. Felicity got up and greeted her friend with a hug. They chitchatted for a few minutes, before Diggle helped Oliver to get to the bedroom.

“Can I get you something to eat or drink, Diggle?” she offered while Oliver was setting himself on the bed. She ignored the glare Oliver gave her.

“No, I’m fine, Felicity. I’m going. Layla and JJ are waiting for me.”

“Oh, okay. Let me walk you out.”

As they walked down the stairs, John noted, “New style decorating the tree?”

Felicity didn’t know what Diggle meant. She didn’t buy anything new for it. They were the same decorations of the year before. But when she looked at the tree from a distance, she understood. Apparently, Oliver hadn’t only made her stretch up, but also bend down with the same purpose. The tree seemed to be divided into three sections, where only the lower and the higher part had the majority of colorful ornaments.

“Yeah, something like that,” she said enigmatically.

Once Diggle left, she grinned, thinking how much she was going to enjoy making Oliver pay. Because she deserved the payback. Yes, she did. She didn’t waste more time and went up to the master bedroom, where naughty boy Oliver was waiting for her.


End file.
